


7 types of flowers

by byeoljari98



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Other members appear in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeoljari98/pseuds/byeoljari98
Summary: He didn't expect it really. It was just a few petals though, so he collected the purple petals and put them in a box so no one else would find them.





	7 types of flowers

_Lilac - The first emotion of love_

He didn't expect it really. It was just a few petals though, so he collected the purple petals and put them in a box so no one else would find them.

He knew for a while now that he had been getting feelings for the younger boy but this. This was unexpected.

 

_Hydrangea - Heartfelt gratitude and thankfulness_

It was a different flower this time. All of them knew he wasn't the most confident in his dancing. But to actually use his free day and spend it to help him practice until there were no more mistakes? He had not expected that from the dancing prodigy.

He was so thankful to the boy and after they reached home, he couldn't help but to cough out a handful of flowers.

 

_Apple Blossom - Promise_

"You like going to the river don't you? Don't forget to bring me there with you one day! Promise me hyung. You have to promise me!" He blurts out an answer that he doesn't even remember before making his way to the toilet.

Maybe he should start learning the flower language since he didn't recognise the flowers this time around. There were more this time around but the flowers were smaller. He waited for a few moments before opening the door hoping he wouldn't bump into anyone outside.

Perhaps he shouldn't have hoped for it, for the moment he opened the door his oldest hyung looked at him and then at his hands. And he knew that his hyung knew.

 

_Dandelion - coquetry and gentle flirtation_

How many times... How many times would this make? He knew the younger didn't mean it the way he wished it was but every time he said it he couldn't stop his heart from fluttering.

"Donghyunie hyung, he's very handsome. But when he smiles it makes him look even more handsome than usual." He smiles at the younger as he finishes speaking and thanks him. The second the camera turns off however, he turns around and coughs out a few dandelions, and hides them in his pockets.

From the corner he sees Youngmin looking at him worriedly, but he shakes his head at his hyung saying it was fine. He was fine. Even so, Youngmin moves over to pass him a bottle of water and pats him slightly on his back.

 

_Carnation - my heart aches for you_

He had been hoping that it wouldn't get so bad. But when the younger walked out of practice early for once because he was going out with a friend to the theatres, he couldn't help it when he started having a coughing fit.

The second Youngmin heard it though, he rushed over to the younger, rubbing his back as his coughing slowly subsided. The other two members were still in the room as well and the they seemed to have grasped the situation at hand.

Daehwi brought over a bottle of water and put it to Donghyun's mouth, and he slowly gulped down the water. Woong made his way to the younger and sat beside him as he calmed down.

"Oh hyung, why didn't you tell us about this earlier?" Daehwi asked, hugging Donghyun, and Donghyun says nothing as tears gather in his eyes.

The flowers this time were red. And they were bigger than the others had been as well. If you looked carefully you could see that even though the flowers were already red, some parts of it were a different shade. That being blood.

 

_Forget me not - true love, undying certainty_

Once Daehwi and Woong had found out they wouldn't stop trying to get Donghyun to confess. Donghyun however, he refused to budge even when his coughing was getting worse.

Woojin had started to notice that Donghyun was coughing often and tried to make sure he wasn't falling sick but he failed to notice the petals that Donghyun hid whenever he coughed.

Donghyun on the other hand was doing his best to avoid the younger, and had even taken to sleeping in Youngmin's room so he wouldn't be disturbed. However Youngmin, Youngmin was torn. He wanted Donghyun to be able to take his time but at the same time he knew that the younger would just hide until he no longer could.

One rare morning, Youngmin wakes up the earliest and he decides to bring Woojin in to his room to get the two of them to talk. Leaving them alone Youngmin moves to the dining table and drowsily sits there.

Woojin wasn't quite sure what Youngmin wanted him to do. He had realised Donghyun was avoiding him but he didn't know why.

"Donghyunie hyung, Donghyunie hyung," Woojin kneels down beside his sleeping form and tries to wake him up when he notices the petals and flowers around Donghyun. Some looked like they had been stained with blood and Woojin's eyes widened. No way... It couldn't be that Donghyun liked him too could it? But that would make a lot of sense.

He shakes Donghyun awake, and Donghyun's eyes flutter open, and he looks up to see who woke him up before his eyes widen and he moves away from Woojin. He looks at the floor seeing the flowers that littered it and brings a pillow close to him to hide his face.

"Donghyunie hyung, why are you hiding?" Woojin whispers, not wanting to shock him away. Donghyun doesn't answer and squeezes the pillow he was holding. Woojin slowly moves over to him before putting his hands over Donghyun's.

"Hyung, did you know that from the first time I met you I had a crush on you?" Donghyun looks up from the pillow at Woojin.

"You are tall, handsome and your voice is beautiful. I thought of you as way out of my league. But Hyung, the more I got to know you the more I couldn't help but fall for you. You're also kind, helpful and your heart is the most beautiful one I've seen." The more Woojin speaks, the darker the blush on Donghyun's cheeks become.

"What are you going on about Woojin ah," Donghyun asks, his eyes on Woojin's hands holding his. "What do you mean out of your league when you are the one out of my league." The second part he murmurs softly.

"Hyung, Donghyunie hyung, look at me hyung," Woojin says pulling Donghyun's chin up so he would look at Woojin. "You are more than what you think you are hyung. I love you hyung, so please stop avoiding me," Woojin places a chaste kiss on his cheek before moving away, his own cheeks blushing bright red as well.

 

* * *

 

 

_Iris_

Without the other members, Donghyun doesn't know how he would have handled it at all and he wants to thank them. A bundle of flowers in his hands, he goes into their rooms and places a bunch on each of their beds.

_“_ _Your friendship is precious”_

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble I did late at night because I couldn't fall asleep. And also because this tag needs to be watered more.  
> @absolutemu6ix on twitter


End file.
